


We're not dating

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Natasha knows, both don't want to admit it, friends - Freeform, poor Steve gets yelled at, scott likes the reader, secret crushes, teases both of them, the reader isn't a morning, the reader likes Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: can i request on e where scott lang and the reader are really close (he has a massive crush on her and is always give her forehead kisses and stuff) at a sleepover with the reader nat and wanda, nat starts to tease the reader about scott (because nat knows she has a massive crush on him and that he likes her) scott overhears and awkwardly rushes into the room and spends the rest of the night at their sleepover trying to stop nat from spilling information xD x</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not dating

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't like how this came out. I'm so sorry

"Good morning y/n" Steve's more than cheerful tone caused me to glare at him.

"No it's not" I replied in my zombie like state. "Don't talk to me until I have my coffee"

"Haha I forgot you're not a morning person" Steve teased as I made my way over to the coffee maker.

"She is, you just need to use the correct words." Scott came into the kitchen with a box filled with donuts. "Like I have donuts" Scott placed them next to me breaking me of my bad mood.

"See this is why you're my favorite, you're always thinking of me. And as a thank you can have this cup of coffee" I hugged him handing him the hot cup of coffee and starting making a new cup. I kissed his cheek.

"Aww thank you y/n, see Steve she's a perfect angel" he turned to Steve as got a donut.

"All I said to her was good morning though" Steve tried to defend himself.

"It was your tone, it was too peppy for my liking" I got my coffee and donut and joined everyone else in the dinning room. Ever since Scott joined the team we have become best friends. He's the only one who can understand my dry sense of humor and match my sass. Of course a crush was bound to happen and unfortunately for me Natasha "I will tease you until you admit your feelings" romanoff found out. She has tried to get me to admit those feelings by dropping subtle hints, but I'm not biting. I took my place next to Scott and we began to talk about Cassie and the large ant that she has been hiding since the whole darren cross/ yellowjacket situation.

"Long story short she now wants to keep that ant as her pet" I couldn't help but laugh at how cute Cassie was for doing that. "Why are you laughing it's a serious situation"

"Because it's the cutest thing in the world. Her dad is ant-man and she has a pet ant, come on let her keep it." I nudged Scott.

"I guess if you look at it that, I guess she could keep it. I mean it's going to be staying at her mothers house anyways. Hey what are you doing tonight, I thought maybe we could go out to see a movie or something."

"Sorry Scott but I'm having a sleep over with your girlfriend tonight and you're not invited" Natasha interrupted us as she sat down I front of me

"We're not dating" Scott and I said at the same time.

"Whatever you two say, y/n remember to be down in the living room at seven. You know I don't like waiting"

"I know I know" I rolled my eyes at her before checking the time. "Oh shit I'm going to be late for training I'll see you at seven Natasha, bye Scott" I placed a kiss on Scott's cheek before rushing out of the room.

*Scott's pov*

"Oh shit I'm going to be late for training I'll see you at seven Natasha, bye Scott" y/n's lips landed on my cheek before leaving the dinning room. I couldn't help but smile at my coffee. Sure I'll admit it I have a crush on y/n who wouldn't. She's smart, funny, we have the same personality and most importantly she adores Cassie. Cassie is my number one priority and knowing she loves her and Cassie loves her back makes me so happy. Sadly she only thinks of me as her friend and I will always be stuck in the friend zone.

"Scott you poor poor man when are you going to admit you like y/a as more than a friend" Natasha's voice snapped me back to reality.

"For the last time Natasha I don't know what you're talking about, y/n and I are just friends"

"Then why did you blush when she kissed your cheek, why do you kiss each other in general. Friends don't kiss friends even in an innocent way. Come on Scott just admit it, you like her."

"Ok I do but she only sees me as a friend and I don't want to get rejected. Cassie is my main priority right now so that's the end of it"

"Oh please don't give me that crap Scott, she likes you back and you know how much y/n adores Cassie. She would do anything for her, just think about it."

*time skip y/n pov*

"Alight ladies lets talk about boys" Natasha raised her glass of wine.

"Ooo yes let's, how are things going with you and Bruce" Wanda cheerful asked as she laid on the floor.

"Great, but I don't want to talk about. I want to talk about y/n love life" I almost choked on my drink

"What love life ! ! !"

"Oh don't play coy with me you have crush on someone" Natasha teased.

"Oooo who is it y/n tell me tell me tell me"Wanda overly excitedly asked as she joined me on the couch.

"Really Wanda? You can read minds yet you don't know who y/n has a crush on?"

"For your information I don't read your minds that's an invasion of privacy. However I do listen when I feel like someone is up to no good. So y/n who do you have a crush on , is he an avenger?" Wanda started poking my arm.

"Yes he is Wanda and I can tell you his name has something to do with an animal." Natasha was more than happy to reply

"Ahhh oh my gosh y/n has a crush y/n has a crush y/n has a crush. Can I be maid of honor if you and your crush get married"

"Stop it ! ! ! ! Oh god look what you have done Natasha" I groaned and glared a Natasha

"Hey for what it's worth I know he likes you back and just like you he's too chicken to say anything."

"Natasha who is it ! ! ! !"

"Alright I'll tell you the person who has a crush on our little y/n is-"

"Hey guys I didn't mean to interrupt but the guys left without me, hey are those chip" Scott awkwardly entered the living room and sat right next to me.

*Scott's pov*

I know I shouldn't be doing this but I need to make sure Natasha doesn't say anything to y/n. The last thing I need is for my best friend to act weird around me because she will know I like her more than a friend. As I got close to the doorway I could hear Natasha's voice.

"Alright I'll tell you the person who has a crush" oh no she's going to say it "on our little y/n is-"

"Hey guys I didn't mean to interrupt but the guys left without me, hey are those chip" I got a hand full of chips and sat next to y/n.

"Scott what are you doing here, it's a girls slumber party" I hear the annoyance in Wanda's voice

"Since the guys left me I thought I could hang out with you ladies instead."

"It's ok Wanda he can stay, we need a males perspective on what y/n should do about her crush" I could feel my throat tightening at those words. Of course y/n would have a crush on someone, I bet it's Steve. The man is basically perfection.

"Or we could talk about the guy that has the crush on y/n, you still haven't told me who it is Natasha." Wanda tried to get Natasha say who it was.

"I don't think so, we should watch a movie or something you know?" I tried to change their minds.

"You don't get a say on what we do Scott, you just crashed our slumber party"

"I agree with Scott maybe we should watch a movie" I heard y/n

"Alright fine we'll do that but we'll get back to the crush questions" and true to her word as soon as the movie was over Natasha tried to hint that I liked her. It wasn't until y/n announced that she was going to sleep when I let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright guys as much as I enjoy being nagged by Nat about who I like and who likes me I'm going to hit the hay. I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"I thought we were going to sleep out here together" Wanda sounded sad

"You're joking right? I'm not going to sleep on the floor when I have the worlds softest bed waiting for me. How about I buy you breakfast instead." Y/n bribed Wanda

"Deal ! ! ! Are you going to sleep out here Scott or are you also going to you're room" I watched as y/n got her stuff and left to her room.

"Of course not Wanda his crush y/n is no longer here"

"Natasha ! ! !"

"Ahhhh you like y/n ! ! ! This is so cool you have to ask her out"

"Look what you have done" I scolded Natasha

"Oh we are going to torment you until you tell y/n how you feel, right Wanda?"

"Right"

I can already tell they're going to be a pain in the ass now.


End file.
